Le ciel au matin
by Cleev
Summary: Il est des esprits qui ne s'embarrassent pas du doute – et lorsque son étreinte se resserre, il est déjà trop tard.


Catelyn Stark se retira avec un salut poli, aussitôt imitée par Robar le Rouge. La lumière du soir auréolait le visage de la première et embrasait l'armure du second. Loras aperçut leurs silhouettes carminées se hâter au dehors, avant de disparaître dans le dédale du campement. Son regard s'attarda essentiellement sur l'hôte des lieux, ciselé tel une statue de bronze dans un carré de ciel ocre piqué de cerfs couronnés. Il le vit esquisser un mouvement, et le pavillon fut plongé dans l'obscurité, à l'exception des flammes qui tanguaient encore dans les braseros.

« _Prier_. Vraiment ? »

Le Chevalier des Fleurs arborait une expression faussement consternée. Pour toute réponse, Renly émit un long soupir, et sa superbe vola subitement en éclat quand il se laissa choir sur le siège le plus proche, rejetant la tête par-dessus le dossier. Il se mit à grommeler ce que Loras devinait être quelque courtoisie à l'intention de son frère aîné. Disposé à lui accorder ce moment de répit, il en profita pour ôter l'épingle qui retenait son manteau arc-en-ciel. Il le recueillit avant qu'il ne tombe et le déposa avec soin sur une malle jouxtant l'entrée de la tente. Dans la pénombre, ses sept couleurs se fondaient les unes dans les autres en un camaïeu sanguin.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » La voix du Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage le tira de sa contemplation. Celui-ci le détaillait avec une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

Loras leva les yeux au ciel – ils les aurait volontiers levés plus haut s'il avait pu – tandis qu'il allait pour le rejoindre. « Pour sûr, quand ils chanteront tes prouesses, ils ne manqueront pas de souligner quel homme pieux tu es... »

Renly porta la main à sa poitrine, feignant d'être blessé, mais s'abstint de lui donner la réplique. Parvenu à sa hauteur, le chevalier enjamba son giron et gratifia son aîné de son faciès le plus insolent. Loin de s'en émouvoir, ce dernier lui saisit le poignet pour lui intimer de s'asseoir. Le jeune homme obtempéra, lentement, avec cette espèce de grâce détachée propre aux Tyrell. Il s'installa de sorte que leurs fronts reposent l'un contre l'autre, et, sans un mot, entreprit de défaire le laçage du doublet de velours offert à ses mains habiles. Un frisson lui électrisa l'échine alors que celles de son amant se glissaient sous sa propre tunique.

« Les héritiers de l'illustre Robert Baratheon se déchirant la couronne, comme les cerfs s'entretuent venue la saison des amours. Voilà de quoi alimenter les chansons. » susurra Renly avec une amertume qui n'avait cette fois rien de simulée.

« Non, non. » Loras balaya symboliquement la pensée d'un revers de la main. « Ils diront qu'un preux venu de Hautjardin renversa une armée entière pour appuyer la légitimité de son souverain, qu'un festin sans précédent fut donné, que d'aucuns jurèrent avoir surpris le valeureux garde s'esquiver en compagnie de Sa Grâce à la nuit tombée, et... »

Sa tirade fut interrompue par ladite Grâce, qui lui prit le menton et fit courir la pulpe de son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour gommer l'odieux sourire de satisfaction qui naissait sur le visage de son Lord Commandant. « M'est avis qu'ils omettront la dernière partie. »

Loras haussa les sourcils, ses prunelles dorées rivées sur son interlocuteur. « M'est avis que c'est précisément celle que tout un chacun aura à cœur de perpétuer. » Renly secoua la tête, moins réprobateur qu'amusé face à la verve inépuisable de son Chevalier des Fleurs.

Celui-ci jeta un œil distrait à l'étoffe bigarrée qu'il avait délaissée. Dans quelques heures, il s'en vêtirait à nouveau pour fondre sur les rangs de Stannis – et elle lui ceindrait sans doute encore les épaules à son retour, ondulant derrière lui à chaque foulée de galop triomphante.

 _Etait-ce là le visage de la guerre ? Les chansons omettent_ toujours _une partie._

Il tira un coup sec sur le lacet de cuir qu'il tenait toujours et le pourpoint s'ouvrit sur une chemise de lin olive, à laquelle il comptait bien faire subir le même sort. Mais la bouche de Renly trouva la sienne avec relativement peu de retenue, rendant la tâche moins aisée qu'escompté. Il lui répondit avec plus d'ardeur encore, avant que l'Orageois ne se retire, lui arrachant un râle contrarié.

« Je ne pouvais la confier à qui que ce soit d'autre. » haleta-t-il, et devant la moue interrogatrice de son cadet, ajouta « L'avant-garde. »

Avec doigté, Loras dénoua le dernier lien de sa chemise.

« Bien sûr que si, finit-il par répondre. Où étais-tu lorsqu'une douzaine de grands seigneurs se disputaient tes faveurs ?

\- Je ne doute nullement de leur valeur. Seulement… »

Loras se crispa tout entier. C'est avec une infinie prudence qu'il prit appui sur le torse de son partenaire pour se redresser. L'entendre emprunter les mots d'un homme mort avait quelque chose de profondément déstabilisant.

« Lord Stark m'a dit la même chose, une fois. » _Et il est mort_. La suite lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elles restèrent scellées devant la mine froissée de Renly. Evoquer le sort de la précédente Main lui parut en effet malavisé quand sa veuve ne manquait jamais de le leur rappeler, fût-ce par sa simple présence.

Lady Stark, talonnée par Robar Royce, nimbés d'écarlate. La vision persistait. _« Il ne serait pas malvenu de prier vous-même. »_ avait-elle conseillé.

On n'entendait plus rien que le tintement du métal, l'écho spongieux des sabots qui s'enfoncent dans la boue, la clameur étouffée des hommes qui s'apprêtent à livrer bataille. Loras pianotait nerveusement sur les clavicules dénudées de son roi, lequel finit par rompre le silence. Renly Baratheon n'avait jamais aimé le silence.

« Je ne suis pas Eddard Stark. » dit-t-il simplement, et son expression se radoucit _._

Peu de choses lui étaient aussi familières que ces yeux, tout sourires derrière leurs cils noirs, aussi insondables que la mer qui borde Accalmie; celle-là-même qui fracasse les navires sur les remparts. Il se prit à songer aux murs séculaires, érigés pour abriter ces amants dont les dieux réprouvaient l'union. Renly lui avait conté cette histoire tant de fois que ses tentatives – à peine dissimulées – pour redorer le blason de son austère héritage l'y avait chaque fois rendu un peu plus hermétique. Le souvenir lui décrocha un sourire triste. Si Stannis venait à prendre la forteresse, la pierre éventerait-elle leurs secrets ?

Il lui fallait faire le deuil du garçon qu'il avait été à Accalmie, mais cela aussi requérait plus d'effort qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Renly avait désormais une couronne sur la tête et une épouse à son bras; lui avait des instants perdus à chérir et un serment à honorer. Il en retirait le constat que les serments sont de piètre réconfort.

Loras sentit une main lui effleurer la joue et se perdre dans le fouillis de ses mèches brunes. Toute exquise qu'elle était, la sensation ne parvenait pas à faire taire l'angoisse sourde qui poignait dans sa poitrine. Il croisa furtivement le regard de son amant avant de s'en détourner et se lever.

« Loras ? »

Décontenancé, Renly étendit la main comme pour retenir un animal effarouché. L'intéressé trouva refuge derrière le rideau qui délimitait les quartiers privés du roi. Il alla s'installer tout au bord du lit avant de s'y laisser tomber. Son esprit louvoyait d'une pensée à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, rien qu'un instant, espérant presque entrevoir le point du jour en les rouvrant.

En lieu et place de ciel, les chandelles projetaient des ombres insensées sur un plafond de soie verte.

Il y eut un son feutré, et la toile se fendit sur la silhouette de Renly, qui laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Plein de chaleur et teinté de mélancolie, semblable à l'été qui touche à sa fin. Il prit place au côté de son ancien écuyer avec un enthousiasme prudent, ce qui le fit se redresser. D'un geste tendre, il repoussa les boucles châtain qui lui barraient la tempe pour y déposer un baiser silencieux. Le cœur de Loras se serra davantage à l'idée que cette tendresse puisse le faillir un jour. Qu' _il_ puisse le faillir un jour. Mais quelque chose se raviva en lui, aussi.

Le Seigneur d'Accalmie l'attira à lui et il l'étreignit en retour avec le désespoir d'un naufragé, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait l'ambre et le sel et la réassurance. Seul le vent contre les tentures et leurs propres respirations daignaient meubler le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

« Res... »

 _Renly Baratheon n'avait jamais aimé le silence._

Le chevalier pressa urgemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant qu'il ne puisse en dire davantage. Dans le même temps, il acheva de défaire son seigneur de ses atours. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui rendre la pareille – avec certes moins d'application, et non sans laisser au passage ses mains s'égarer partout où elles le purent, éperdues, avides. Chaque caresse était son propre écho. _« Reste. »_ Loras expira fiévreusement contre son oreille.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Et Renly de sourire, de cet indéfectible, inouï sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à s'enivrer l'un de l'autre. Leur entrelacs charnel avait quelque chose de délicieusement tangible en comparaison des fantômes nordiens et des affrontements fratricides. Loras fut soudain saisi par la moiteur glacée des draps dans son dos. Bientôt il sentit aussi le corps de Renly sur le sien, et dès lors il aurait voulu que cet instant dure à jamais.

Soit, il prierait. Il prierait les dieux, les Sept et ceux qui voudraient bien l'entendre – il implorerait la promesse d'un lendemain, à défaut de l'éternité.


End file.
